Operation: KIDS
by KNDnumber170
Summary: A year after numbuh 1 left for the GKND, 10 mysterious kids show up at Sector V's treehouse, moonbase, and arctic base. After finding out whom they might be, the kids and numbuhs 2-5, 23, 35, 60, 86, and 362 have adventures while trying to find their way home. 2/5 3/4 1/362 86/60 84/83 363/OC and more. Maybe an old friend will come visit... (Use to be KND season 8 episode 1)
1. Intro

**This is my new story, thanks to littlemissfg for letting me use her characters, please go read her stories, Future Kids, can I love you again?, and Operation R.A.P.E. Love them all, I actually haven't finished Can I Love You Again? But will soon. This is the first episode in my season 8 of kids next door, I will do season 7 soon. **

**Hope you like it. P.S If you start to see these episodes on television then I own KND but I don't right now.**

"Charlie! Get out of my room!" Louise Uno yelled at her brother, Charlie

"But I need a notebook!"

"Ask mom for one!"

"Fine!" he turned and walked out of the room

"Shut the door behind you please!" he came back and shut her door; she listened as he stomped down the stairs. Right now she needed to get dressed so she grabbed a pink tank and white capris with her white baby-doll shoes; her long brown hair was straight down her back with a white headband. She checked herself out in the mirror; her brown eyes scanned her reflection.

Charlie Uno hated when his sister would kick him out of her room saying he was asking a stupid question, he had a reason for them all. At the moment he was waiting for her outside, he was wearing a light blue t- shirt with a jean jacket over it and jeans, his black tennis shoes were brand new and he couldn't wait to show his friend Kimi Beatles, he kind of had a crush on her. He had his dad's hair, of course his dad is bald, he has been since he was young, but Charlie and Louise had his hair. Charlie loved using hair gel to make his hair spiky, just a little in the front though.

Louise ran down the stairs in a rush, she and her brother had to meet the rest of her sector at their treehouse discuss something very important, time travel. Their friend Angela Gilligan said she had invented a time machine and insisted that they all come to test it out, of course Louise could think of about 6 other things she could be doing on a Saturday, but she couldn't say no to Angela. Louise ran into the kitchen to tell her mom and dad where they were going. "Mom, dad, me and Charlie are going to the treehouse to hang out." yelled Louise

"Okay honey, just be back by dinner." said her mom Rachel, who was the greatest Soopreme Leader of the KND in the 7th age, her dad was the legendary numbuh 1, he was almost as famous as numbuh 0, who was her grandpa, she couldn't believe how important her family was, of course she had grandfather (now great-grandfather) and father (now grandfather) and of course the new father, he was her and Charlie's cousin.

_Meanwhile in the Beatles household….._

Benjamin Beatles was in a hurry, he had to meet his friends in there tree house at Louise and Charlie's Grandparent's house and he couldn't find anything to wear, he finally decided on a white t- shirt, blue cargo-shorts, and an orange jacket, all with black and white shoes. His mom said that he had better hurry if he wanted to go, so he was running as fast as he did in gym when he was trying to impress the elementary cheerleaders, specifically Madison Drilovsky. He finally made it out of the house, got on his bike and rode all the way to the treehouse, not even waiting for his twin sisters.

Sophie and Kimi Beatles were very angry because there twin brother Ben had left without them, and they knew why, he wanted to see Madison, their best friend. The girls were dressed and ready to go, Kimi was dressed in a yellow t-shirt that was long enough to be held by a belt at her waist, white skinny jeans and white tennis shoes. Sophie was wearing a white knee length dress with a black belt and headband, with black high heeled boots. Sophie's hair is shoulder length and black like her moms, Kimi's hair was down to her hips and blond like her dads, and her bangs were bowl cut like her brothers. Kimi and Sophie ran out the door and rode their bikes to the treehouse.

_At the Drilovsky Household…._

Madison loved hanging out at the treehouse with her friends, even if it was to test out one of Angela's inventions. Her brother Trevor, not so much. Madison had just put on her knee length jean skirt with her black blouse and black boots her black hip length hair was straightened, her brother wore blue jeans and a green t-shirt with black and white tennis shoes his red hair was short, straight, and windswept across his forehead.

Trevor was looking for his sister so they could go. "Maddy, where are you?" yelled Trevor, he ran into the kitchen and saw her eating pancakes at the table with his older Josh, "Come on Madison"

"Wow, hurry much?" said his mother as she walked in "Where are you going?"

"The treehouse. Relax Trevor, no one's gonna be mad if we're a little fashionably late." Madison said putting her plate in the sink, as soon as she had washed it off, Trevor grabbed on to her and drug her out the door, saying bye to their dad and sister on the way out.

_At the treehouse…_

"Angela this time machine better work!" yelled Christopher Gilligan to his sister, Angela came in with a device that looked like a cell phone she wore a purple t-shirt and brown jean shorts, her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had on their dad's old goggles.

"Chris, calm down it will work, numbuh 52 is sure of it." Chris wore a red t-shirt with a blue jean jacket and jeans, all with black shoes.

"I really don't want the guys to waste another Saturday coming to see one of your inventions that probably won't work." Chris said, they were already at the treehouse and Chris desperately wanted to be somewhere else.

Charlie and Louise looked up at the giant treehouse. It was growing out of their grandparent's house and was built by numbuh 2 of the great sector V, Angela and Christopher's dad. Charlie and Louise walked into the treehouse by the secret entrance, only Kids Next Door operatives knew the code, suddenly Ben, Sophie, and Kimi rode up. "Ben, what we are saying is you can't just leave and not tell anyone." Said Kimi

"Yeah, mom could have called the cops thinking you were kidnapped!" said Sophie, both girls got their mother's anger problems

"Well I was on a schedule and was behind" said Ben through clenched teeth; he got his father's attitude. All the Beatles kids ran up to Louise and Charlie.

"Hey guys!" said Charlie waving, mostly to Kimi.

"Come on, let's go."

"Alright Angela, show us the time machine" said their team member David Stork, he stayed at the treehouse more than the rest of them, he had brown hair down to his ears, and wore a brown sweatshirt and black jeans with white and black shoes.

"Alright, listen up guys, I, numbuh 52, have built a time machine!" Angela holds up what everyone thinks is a phone

"Angela, who you gonna call?" asked Louise

"No, this is it." Everyone looks at Angela and then at the device. Everyone started to laugh. "Fine, Angela will show you!" She hits some buttons on the device and everything went black.

**I'm rewriting the chapters of this because they suck big time. Like really, really suck!**


	2. The kids arrive and Fanny Freaks out

**I'm redoing this story! It's now called Operation: KIDS but it was called KND season 8 episode 1. **

**Disclaimer: littlemissfg owns the kids (I changed David's last name btw) and Mr. Warburton owns the characters.**

"WALLY! GIVE ME BACK MY RAINBOW MONKEY NOW!" Kuki Sanban or numbuh 3 screamed at the short, blonde boy in front of her

"NOT UNTIL YOU CHANGE THE CHANNLE TO WRESTLING!" Wallabee Beatles or numbuh 4 screamed back

"I'll change the channel, just please let go of the rainbow monkey, PLEASE!" begged Kuki

"Fine." Said Wally, handing her back the green stuffed animal, he hardly ever won arguments, that's when it hit him _"I never win!" _he cringed at how the Japanese girl would get him back

KUKI'S POV

Why? Why must he be so mean!? All I am is nice and he's always so mean! It's not fair really, I like him, I try not to but I still like him. Even if he's mean to me. I sat down on my bed and looked out the window thinking about the future. That time when Wally's future self had come he had mentioned something about regretting not asking someone out. I always wondered who he was talking about, sure some girls probably like Wally, like that girl Esther. I've never really thought about who he liked. Just then there was a great crash and two kids fell through the ceiling.

NO ONE'S POV

Madison looked up and saw 4 kids staring at her, what happened? She thought, that's when she saw Ben next to her, "Ben, wake up" she said elbowing him hard in the shoulder

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Ben that's when he notices the 4 kids there.

"Who are you?" asked a girl with long black hair standing next to a boy that looked just like him, that's when Madison realized something

"Ben, Angela's machine worked, we're back to when our parents were 11!" said Madison

"Parents! Girl are you crazy?" asked Abby

"Oh, who are you?" asked Madison

"Sector V, you?" said Hoagie a.k.a. numbuh 2,

"I'm numbuh 68 or Madison." Said Madison

"I'm Benjamin but everyone calls me Ben, numbuh 304."

"What do you two do?" asked Wally who hadn't realized what Ben and Madison had just said,

"Well, I am the spy and master of disguise of sector V, and Ben is the hand-2-hand combat specialist." Said Madison.

"Have you guys seen our friends pass through here?" asked Ben, no one knew what he was talking about.

"Ben, we just got here, if they were here then they would still be." Said Madison.

"So, where did you two come from?" asked numbuh 5,

"We came from the future, the year 2032 to be exact." Said Madison, all they got were stares of disbelieves.

"Put your hands up and state your business at Kids next Door Artic Base!" yelled numbuh 44b at the four kids who fell through the ceiling, his twin brother numbuh 44a was checking that they had no weapons, which Angela did

"I found one, but it's a piece of 2x4 technology numbuh 44b." said numbuh 44a to his brother

"Wait, you guys are the 44 twins?" asked Sophie

"Yep, what's it to ya?" asked numbuh 44a,

"Well my best friend Madison's dad's best friends use to be the 44 twins." Said Sophie

"Who's her dad?" asked numbuh 44b with a questioning look on his face

"Patton Drilovsky" said Sophie; the twins nearly dropped their weapons

"Sophie, Angela's machine worked, we're in the past." said a shocked Chris. In fact they were all shocked at the fact that one of their friends machines worked.

"Hey, it's not like numbuh 52's machines never work!" yelled Angela at her brother more than anyone else,

"Look, I think we should take you guys to moonbase, O.K.?" said numbuh 44a. The kids shook their heads and got on the scamper.

_Where am I?_ Thought Charlie when he looked around to see a ton of kids looking at him, and by the looks of it they were kids next door operatives

"Right here numbuh 362 sir." Said a boy with sandy colored hair and yellow gloves said and led the girl over to the kids, by this time Charlie had noticed Louise, Trevor, and Kimi with him

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked numbuh 362 or Rachel McKenzie

"Uh, well I'm Louise Uno, leader of sector V in 2032" said Louise like it was nothing

"2032 huh? Well how did you get here?" asked numbuh 362, she believed in time travel from tails of it from sector V.

"Well our 2x4 tech specialist made a time machine and here we are." Said Trevor. Suddenly there was yelling from down the hall of which Trevor rolled his eyes, he was use to this

"WHAT DO YA MEAN YA DON'T HAVE THE REPORTS, I TOLD YA TO GET THEM YA STOOPID BOI!"

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR TRAINING CADETS AND NOT HAVING TIME TO DO THAT!" it was numbuh 86 or Fanny Fulbright and numbuh 60 or Patton Drilovsky fighting down the hall, after that there were just screams of "I hate you" and "Ya just like all other bois, so stooped!" they came down the hall still fighting, that's when they saw the kids, Patton laid his eyes on Trevor.

"Hey numbuh 86, I didn't know you had three brothers?"

LOUISE'S POV

I looked around and my eyes stopped on the black haired boy that asked the question, what was he talking about? The one called "numbuh 86" answered. "I don't ye stooped boi!"

"I'm not her brother I'm Trevor-" started Trevor loud enough that everyone could hear him before there was a scream

"Numbuh 362 sir, we found 2 kids at our treehouse and they claim they're from the future and we believe them." Yelled a girl with long black hair all pulled back into a braid and white baby-doll shoes with a blue jersey and a red hat on her head, she looked a lot like Chris.

BEN'S POV

I looked at all the people in the room. We stopped moving and I looked at Madison, she was staring at a boy with black hair who all the girls except numbuh 5 and 3 and some girl with brown hair were swooning over, that got me mad, NO NOT JEALOUS! I'm not jealous if Madison likes him let her. Then I saw a red-head standing next to him look as if she wanted to kill him, then she did.

FANNY'S POV

I couldn't believe he got married, and at 11! I couldn't hold it in any longer, "PATTON DRILOVSKY, WHY WOULD YOU GET MARRIED AT 11 OR 10 OR WHATEVER AGE YOU DID IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, everyone covered their ears

"Numbuh 86 what are you talking about?" asked that stooped boy, man I was ready to rip his face off, so I did.

PATTON'S POV

Fanny suddenly jumped on me, ready to breathe fire; I had no idea what she meant when she said I was married. She started to hit me really hard and numbuhs 35 and 23 had to rip her off of me, "FANNY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Nothin' I just, I don't know, just leave me alone." Said Fanny, she then ran away with tears in her eyes, wait, was Fanny Fulbright, the boy hater jealous? Cool.

**Another will be done shortly.**


	3. Hi Mom and Dad

**O.k., I know I haven't updated for a bit but it could have been longer, here's a look at the season 1 season premiere.**

**P.S. Sonia's name is spelled like this (Sonia) and is pronounced so-n-ya. I spell all their names right now.**

_Sonia and Lee were watching T.V. when Paddy and Harvey walked in, "We're going to get some candy, what do you want?" asked Harvey, "Cotton Candy please" said Sonia "Just get me a bag of jelly beans please" said Lee "O.k. we'll be back soon, try to not make-out till we get back" Paddy said then walked out when he saw the anger on the two kids faces. "Bye." Said Harvey then he ran out to join his friend, because the look on Lee's face and the fact that he was clenching his yo-yo really hard scared him to death._

_ "Well, that was weird" said Sonia to her long time friend, "Not cool" said Lee like always, they decided to turn on the radio and Hannah Montana came on singing "If We Were A Movie" _

_If we were a movie,_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black _

_Show the names play that happy song_

_Sonia clicked the radio off "that was weird" said Lee, he was blushing so much that his face looked like numbuh 86's hair, suddenly the power went out "Lee, it it's dark" Sonia started to freak out "WE'RE GOING TO DIE LEE, WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"Screamed Sonia, Lee grabbed her shoulders "Let's just go outside and turn the power back on o.k.?" "O.k." the two went outside and suddenly a rocket came soaring from sector V treehouse and blew theirs up. Lee jumped on top of Sonia to protect her from the blast, "Lee, look at the treehouse!" "Oh, Harvey is not going to like this."_

**Did you like it, when I write it, it might be a little different, well anyways here is the story you want to read right now.**

"Numbuh 60 sir, we found these four kids at arctic base, they claim to be from the future" said numbuh 44a and 44b at the same time, then they saw their commanding officer all scratched up and black and blue they forgot all about the kids and ran over to him, "Sir?" "What happened to you?" right when he was about to say something David spoke up, "Man, you look like when gets mad at him." Everyone's faces were in shock, who were these kids that kept popping up everywhere, "Who are you?" asked numbuh 363 "Oh great, what do you want Harvey?" asked numbuh 362 but in her mind she was thinking, _what else is going to happen?_ "Well kid, we don't need another Nigel Uno around here." "What about my dad?" asked Charlie, everyone looked at him weirdly, "EVERYONE OUT, HARVEY YOU STAY AND YOU KIDS STAY, SECTOR V STAY AND NUMBUH 60 STAY, CAN SOMEONE GO FINd NUMBUH 86, please?" yelled numbuh 362, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

_Fanny's POV_

O.k. first, I WAS NOT JEALOUS! Second, I do only have two brothers (I wish they were sisters), and third I want to get to the bottom of this so I went in the room to find the kids, sector V, Mr. I'm so hot that everyone should just worship me, numbuh 362 and her dumb brother, and the rest of sector W, who just walked in. "Let me at um, I can get it out of these guys" "No numbuh 86, we are not going to hurt them, we're going to give them a chance to explain why they're here." Curse that girls nice ways.

_Normal POV_

"Who are you guys anyways?" asked numbuh 362, "Well, we better introduce ourselves, Beatles, you guys go first." Said Louise "O.k. I'm Benjamin Beatles and I'm the hand-2-hand combat specialist of sector V in 2031, I'm numbuh 304." "My name is Sophie Beatles, I'm a hand-2-hand combat specialist too in sector V in 2031, and my numbuh is 43." "I'm Kimi Beatles, numbuh 34, I'm the nurse and Divisionary Tactics Officer of sector V in 2031, but you already know that's where we're from sooo yep." "O.k. you guys said your parents are here, who are they?" asked numbuh 362. "Who do you guys think?" asked Ben cockily "Ben stop being so rude, it's really bad manners" Madison said "Oh, boo-hoo" Ben said "SHUT IT BOY OR I'LL GLUE YOUR FINGERS TOGETHER!" yelled Madison; her Irish accent came out when she was mad. "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT IT!" yelled back numbuh 86 "Thank you numbuh 86, now again who are your parents?" asked Rachel "Our parents numbuhs are in our numbuhs" said Kimi "O.k. your parents are…NUMBUHS 3 AND 4!" said a shocked numbuh 2 "Yep, the legendary numbuh 3 and numbuh 4 are our parents." Said Sophie, numbuhs 3 and 4 were just blushing madly, "So….are you triplets?" asked Kuki, who was the first to come to life. "Yep." Answered Ben. "Great now it's the Drilvosky kids turn." Said Charlie _uh-oh _thought numbuh 362.

"What do you mean kids?" asked Fanny, who was getting madder by the second, "Well….there are two of us" said Madison with a smile on her face, she knew what was going to happen next "YOU HAD TWO KIDS WITH WHOEVER YOU ARE MARRIED TO NOW?" screamed numbuh 86 "NUMBUH 86, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" yelled back Patton "I'M TALKING ABOUT HOW YOU'R MARRIED WITH KIDS! WHATS HER NAME?" screamed Fanny "MOM, DAD, WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT IT!" yelled Madison, everyone looked at her then at numbuhs 86 and 60, "You two got married?"asked numbuh 4 "That is soooooo romantic!" said numbuhs 3 and 83 at the same time, the two sectors had gotten closer since sectors V and W had to share a treehouse. "I GET MARRIED TO HIM?" screams numbuh 86 while pointing at Patton "Will you two just introduce yourselves?" said numbuh 363 "O.k., I'm Trevor Drilvosky, numbuh 06 pronounced o-six, I'm the spy of sector V." "And I'm numbuh 68 or Madison Drilvosky and although I look like my dad I'm more like my mom so if you're planning on messing with me ask Ben why you shouldn't, I'm also a spy, but mainly the hamster caretaker and the master-of-disguise." Said Madison calmly.

_Patton's POV_

_"I get married to numbuh 86?"_ is what was running through my head, but instead of wanting to run away crying, I felt happy! What the heck!

_Normal POV_

"I want to say something RIGHT NOW!" yelled Harvey "O.k. Harvey, what is it?" asked numbuh 362 "Uncle Harvey? That's you?" asked Louise "Uncle? I was just going to ask why you look like numbuh one and my sister" said Harvey "Well if you're talking about Nigel Uno and Rachel Mackenzie then yes, those are our parents." Said Charlie "YOU MARRY THAT STUPID NIGEL UNO!" yelled numbuh 363 "For once I'm going to agree with the twerp. WHAT!" said numbuh 86 "I'm numbuh 3621, Louise Uno, leader of sector V." "And I'm numbuh 1362, Charlie Uno, I'm the mechanic and second-in-command" "O.k. if you two are done, I want to cause heart attacks! I'm David Stork, son of Bartie Stork and Virginia Sims, I'm numbuh 33, the first numbuh of my dad's numbuh and second of my moms. I'm the emergency officer and the Incendiary Confectionery Munitions Agent, like my mom." Said David "WHAT!" screamed numbuh 23 who had just walked in "I GET MARRIED TO BARTIE!" "What's so wrong with me?" said Bartie who had been there the whole time "Nothing, I'm just shocked." "Oh, I have that affect on woman." Said Bartie, Virginia stomped on his toe, "OW! What was that for?" "Nothin'"

"Can we please introduce the girl who got us here" said Louise while everyone looked at Angela "Angela did nothing wrong, she just created a science project for a science fair that we're going to miss now." "And whose fault is that?" asked Chris "Oh never mind you two, just introduce yourselves already" said Sophie "Fine, I'm Angela Gilligan, 2x4 tech of sector V, I'm numbuh 52." "I'm Christopher Gilligan but you can call me Chris, I specialize in stealth tactics like my mom. I'm numbuh 25." "In case you haven't relized, our parents are numbuhs two and five.


	4. Lee and Sonia get a look into the Future

**O.k. I'm still recovering from the fact that operation D.A.D.D.Y. is the best KND episode ever, well I don't count operation Z.E.R.O. as an episode. Whatever, (Lee is sooo cute), its 12:30 a.m. and I'm also doing an algebra test while doing this, so sorry if I mess-up a little. **

**If I owned I wouldn't be writing fan fics, I'd be writing episodes. That's what I want Mr. Warburton to do.**

"_I can't believe this."_ Thought Fanny "WHY?" said Fanny (although it came out a yell) "What is it mom?" asked Trevor Fanny points at Trevor

"But you, and you (points at Madison), and you (points at Patton)." Fanny stops moving and breathing then gets squats down. "Numbuh 362, what's wrong with my sister?" asked numbuh 85 or Patrick "Paddy" Fulbright, "Ye know what, I don't know why I'm so mean to ye boys, ye guys are pretty cool" said numbuh 86

"What the crud?" "What's wrong with her?" "Calm down you guys, this is what numbuh 86 dose when she is very confused" said numbuh 362 "Oh" said Paddy "That's why sometimes I'll hear her saying rainbow monkeys are stupid in her room"

"WHAT!" said all the girls, some because of the fact that she called rainbow monkeys stupid and others that she even liked rainbow monkeys (some of the boys were shocked at that too)

"PADDY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST TOLD THEM THAT!" screamed numbuh 86, Patton runs up and hugs her, "No affiance numbuh 86, but I like you better this way, ya know, the boy hater"

"Get off me ya stoopid boi!" yelled a blushing Fanny "Mom! Stop yelling at dad!" yelled Madison "How could I possibly be your mother, I'm nothing like ya"

"Oh yes you are, Madison is always yelling just like you at Ben." Said Chris "I do not!" "Yes you do" said Ben "No" "yes" "no" "Listen up! You guys will be staying with sector V and since we're in school now, you guys are our cousins." Said Rachel "Fine" said Louise "O.k." said Kimi and Sophie "This is gonna be fun" said David.

_At sector V's treehouse….._

Sector W and numbuhs 60, 86, and 362 were there too.

"O.k., girls, you will be sleeping in numbuh 5 and numbuh 3's rooms" said numbuh 362 "And boys, well you guys can sleep in numbuhs 2 and 4's rooms, any questions?" " Ya, I got one" said Charlie "Who are you guys?" points at numbuhs 84 and 83

"That's Sonia Witherspoon and Lee Solamen" said numbuh 85 "Mister and Missus Solamen?" asked Ben "MR AND MRS!" screamed both at the same time.

"yep, our soopreme leader's parents. You guys have three kids, Janet, numbuh 840, Ryan, numbuh 830, and Jamie, numbuh 8384, Ryan is the soopreme leader, he use to be in our cousins sector though, sector W." said Louise, Lee and Sonia's faces were as red as Fanny's hair.

"Man, you two look like what my parents looked like when I mentioned the war of KND" said David "DAVID, we can't tell them about that." Said Angela "tell us about what?" "Um…" said Louise.


	5. David almost tells a secret

**O.k. I know I haven't written for awhile but I was too busy writing for school, so here is the 5****th**** chapter.**

**(P.s. I haven't watched KND in a while so if I make any mistakes tell me.)**

**I don't own anything**

"Tell us about what?" "Um..." said Louise "All we can tell you is that it's this big war that decides if you guys get decommissioned or not." Said Trevor

Everyone's faces were blank "WHAT!" screamed numbuh 4 "A cruddy war decides that, last time I checked wars didn't have brains!"

"Dad, that's not what he means, he means, if the Kids Next Door win, you all get to keep your memories." Said Sophie "But if you lose, you get decommissioned when your 13" interrupted Kimi

"All of us?" asked numbuh 83 "Yeah, all of you" said a sad Charlie.

_The next day at school…._

"BEN GIVE IT BACK!" screamed an angry Madison "Never!" "What's going on?" asked Patton and Wally at the same time.

Patton, Rachel, Fanny, Kuki, and Wally were standing at their lockers. "Ben took her diary" laughed David who was following Ben. "Let's look in here, oh, what's this _I think Ben is soooooo…" _started David, who had gotten the diary, at that moment Kuki and Fanny knocked down David and Ben and took the diary

"Thank you mom, thanks numbuh 3!" said Madison happily, that's when Ace showed up.


	6. Ace and Lizzie, Oh No!

**Okay, I know that the last chapter was really short and I haven't updated Faked forever, but that's because I'm obsessed with the book 13 treasures and Lemonade mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot. Owners: Mr. Warburton is the guy who owns KND and littlemissfg owns the plot.**

"Hey Kuki and Fanny and …. Who is this?" said Ace with Patton, Wally, and Ben looking on, faces full of jealousy.

"Hi kid, this is Patton's cousin Madison." "Hi kid" said Madison blushing "hi cutie, when did you get here?" "She got here yesterday and no, she doesn't need anyone to show her around Ace." Said a very mad Ben "And you are..?"

"Benjamin Beatles, cousin of Wally Beatles, but you better call me Ben, or you'll be sorry!" said Ben while holding a fist to Ace's face "Benjamin Beatles! Stop it right now!" screamed Kuki, it's not that she liked Ace, but she did like the flirting, since Wally never flirted with her. "I would listen to Kuki kid; I win every fight I've ever been in, even the one against that kid Hoagie Gilligan." Said the kid, he then walked away.

"I HATE THAT GUY!" said all three boys together "He's the one guy I don't hate" said numbuh 86, that's when Patton stomped away.

"What's wrong with him?" said Fanny "I have nooooo clue mom" said Madison sarcastically.

_Later at the _treehouse_…_

"O.K. we have a problem." Said numbuh 362 "There are some people who are asking about numbuh one, I need to know where he went and I know you guys know."

All the future children looked up, this was a sad topic for Louise and Charlie, finally numbuh 5 answered, " We're not even suppose to tell you numbuh 362, let alone tell numbuhs 86 and 60."

"You know that anything involving a missing operative these guys need to know about, now talk." "Fine, we'll tell you, numbuh one got chosen to be in the Galactic Kids Next Door, he's trying to find a cure for adulthood." Said numbuh 5 a little mad, the three operatives from the moon were baffled, numbuh one was still in space? And he was still part of the KND?

None of them could believe it. "Wait, wait, wait, this GKND thing wanted that dumb numbuh one? A STOOPID BOI?" asked numbuh 86

"Numbuh 86, why do you get all worked up over these things, it's not like they'd pick you anyway" said Patton,

Fanny's face went as red as a tomato in anger, "Uh oh" said Trevor "Dad, you better run" said Madison, just as Patton was about to say another stupid thing, there was a loud screech.

"WHERES NIGIE!" screamed Lizzie, all the future kids jumped up and grabbed weapons, sticking them in Lizzie's face "I am going to kick your butt Lizzie, no one hurt Madison and gets away with it." Said Ben "Yeah, no one hurts me." "I don't even know you guys!"

screamed Lizzie "And what are YOU doing here?" she said while glaring at numbuh 362 "you're the one who stole my Nigie from me at my sister's wedding"

Rachel looked completely shocked that Lizzie even remembered her "I didn't steal him, I just needed him for a mission" "That's what they all say, I'm gonna go find my Nigie and tell him I want him back."

"How did she get in here and why didn't you guys attack her?" asked David "Why should we attack her? I mean, yeah, we all hate her but she never did anything against the KND?" said numbuh 2

All the future kids were in shock; didn't they know about what Lizzie had done in the war? "Let's just say that Lizzie is the reason that you guys lost the KND lost the war that killed the 7th age." Said Trevor

**I know, I'm mean, I'm not going to tell about the War of KND till the middle of the season**

**I was thinking about having them sing a little, what do ya think? They wouldn't be any songs like Justin Beiber, but they would be good.**

**I would love it if you voted on your fave couple and characters, here is a debriefing: Couples: LouiseXTrevor, MadisonXBen, KimiXCharlie, SophieXChris, and AngelaXDavid Characters: Louise Uno, Charlie Uno, Madison Drilvosky, Trevor Drilvosky, Kimi Beatles, Sophie Beatles, Ben Beatles, Angela Gilligan, Chris Gilligan, and David Stork. **


	7. Toiletnator? Charlie can handle him

**Future children are back, two more chapters before this episode is over, the last one is a fight scene, which I'm bad at describing, so bear with me here.**

**I sadly, own nothing.**

After everything with Lizzie, the gang decided to put her as a villain, as the future sector V said they should.

"This is a pretty nice setup ya got here dad." Said Angela to Hoagie as they were putting Lizzie in the system "Isn't your setup the same as ours?"

"No, I used future technology to make it more secure." "Oh."

Meanwhile Kuki was playing rainbow monkeys with Kimi and Sophie. "You have a purple my first rainbow monkey? Does it talk?" asked Sophie "Talk! Those cruddy pieces of junk talk in the future?" asked Wally while acting like he was going to throw up

"Yeah, it gets sooo annoying." Said Ben "I use to have a rainbow monkey that talked, but Mushi killed it." "I remember you telling us about that, you said your parents told you what happened because you didn't remember." Said Kimi

Everyone's faces dropped with sadness that they were actually going to get decommissioned.

"You know that there is a chance you could win the war." Said Madison as she was fighting Ben "There is?" numbuh 5 asked "Yeah, just us being here can change the future." Said Charlie

"So we know that Lizzie is a villain in the future, but what about the other villains you fight." Asked numbuh 4 "Well, there's Hairy Larry." Stated Louise

"And Chef Pete." Added Angela "And our biggest enemy Robert Robot." Said Trevor, "He tries to kidnap us all the time." "Well, our biggest enemy was father, but he hasn't attacked since sector W finally locked him in arctic prison, he's out, but hasn't attacked." Said Kuki "So that means our biggest enemy right now is Mr. Boss." Said numbuh 4 while sneering, he remembered when Mr. Boss had tried to send him and Kuki to Pluto along with a ton of other girls.

"Ya know, it's getting late, numbuh 5's going to bed, night." "Night mom."

All the other operatives headed off to bed too, little did they know but someone was planning to visit them.

**Somewhere in space…..**

"You wanted to see us sir?" asked someone who was shadowed out "Yes, I want information on Nigel Uno" said a strong, deep voice.

"Nigel Uno, the earth operative?" another voice asked, this time it was a female "Yes, I need to know what's going on in his hometown, like what everyone is thinking."

"May I ask why sir?" asked the male "I think it's about time he took a trip home." Said the deep voice.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Charlie sat straight up, he heard loud banging noises, he grabbed the nearest weapon which happened to be a musket numbuh 86 must have left laying around.

He slowly made his way down the long hall.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Charlie was use to being the only one to hear an attack because he was such a light sleeper, but now that they were in the past he thought at least someone else would wake up. He looked around the corner and saw none other than…. The Toiletnator?

The toiletnator was breaking everything; he was kicking the computer at the moment. "Are you the toiletnator?" he whispered, the "Villain" looked at him and started to come over "Who are you supposed to be?" he asked "I'm Charlie, numbuh 1362 and I'm gonna kick your butt!" he screamed

**Fight: Toiletnator: operative: Charlie Uno**

Charlie ran towards the villain **(does he even deserve to be called that?) **he kicked him in the face and when he fell he threw him over his shoulders, the Toiletnator threw two toilet brushes at him, he dodged really easy.

Charlie went and opened the door; he started to punch the villain like crazy and pushed him out of the door, he fell down to the ground.

Madison and Trevor came out first then everyone else, "Took you guys long enough to come, luckily that was the Toiletnator, he's even lousy in the future."

"Well, why didn't you wake us up?" asked Abby

"Because, he is only the Toiletnator." He replied, everyone laughed at how sad the villain was.

**I know that this chapter was lame, including the future villain names, it's 5:00 in the morning and I haven't slept at all tonight, this was the end of the first episode.**

**It's called operation K.I.D.S.**

**Kids**

**Investigate**

**Dangerous**

**System**

**Next episode coming soon, here's a preview.**

Operation C.O.M.P.U.T.E.R.

Can

Opponent

Manipulate

Perfect

Usher

Treehouse

Everlasting

Redemption

**(I know it doesn't make sense)**

"Dad!" A scream came from down the hall, everyone recognized it as Angela's, David took off really fast down the hall.

Everyone heard him scream too, so they all fallow.

Hoagie is being sucked up in the treehouse computer "Numbuh 2!" yelled numbuh 4 "Trevor, Charlie, Call moon-base now!" ordered Abby.


End file.
